


Hatred? Or Love?

by Celia_glammer



Category: Tekken
Genre: 1qq, 1qqq, 1qqqq, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Bottom Jin, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Smut, Top Hwoarang, Yaoi, bottom Jin Kazama, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia_glammer/pseuds/Celia_glammer
Summary: Hwoarang, intent on getting that rematch he so desired against Jin, makes his move. Since he never got a chance to verse his rival during the tournament, he decides to take matters into his own hands, and trespass into the Mishima Zaibatsu's grounds, stealthily. But what he finds is rather...... Interesting.Taken place when Jin was the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and the war has already started.





	1. Chapter 1

Hwoarang sat in his temporary apartment, contemplating his next move. he tried everything to get in contact with Jin Kazama to schedule a rematch, but no matter what he tried, he could never reach him. Though he guessed that made sense, there were many out for his blood, after all he did start the war. Hwoarang though, didn't care he just wanted to fight the guy. To prove who was really stronger once and for all. Hwoarang has encountered Devil Jin, and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't the least bit scared, especially since he was hospitalized during that encounter. However, he's heard rumors that Jin finally got rid of his Devil form, when he fought Azazel. Something about an orb, he wasn't sure. He also heard that Jin went into a coma, for a few months after, but has recovered, and Hwoarang was itching to fight, wether the rumor is true or not.

'That's it,' he thought.' If he's not gonna fight me, I'll bring the fight to him.'

It took awhile to get into the Mishsima Zaibatsu' headquarters. He had to go back to his old gang and ask for a favor. That favor being , to find a professional hacker and hire them.Hwoarang knew he won't be able to breach their security by himself. He finally found someone, but they didn't come cheap. Hwoarang just needed Zaibatsu's defense systems to be shut down for a few minutes, enough for him to sneak into the air vents. The hacker went to work. After a few minutes, Hwoarang was at the Zaibatsu's HQ, and a few minutes after that, He was finally in the air vents.

It was quiet a narrow space and Hwoarang was crawling through. It was painful especially since the vents were made of steel. His elbows and knees, hurt, but he came this far he's not turning back. Hwoarang reached many air vent openings but Jin was no where to be seen. 'How big is this stupid building anyway.' Hwoarang thought, frustrated. Hwoarang reached an opening. Showing a large room, like a suite. The bed was a king size and the covers were gold silk. There was a door opened halfway, revealing the bathroom, and another door that Hwoarang assumed was the closet. There was a large window on the side of the room as well.

'This has to be his room' He thought. So he stayed, waiting for anything, or anyone to come in. Hwoarang was about to leave when a door he didn't notice, opened, revealing none other then Jin Kazama himself. Hwoarang couldn't contain his excitement at seeing Jin. He pulled his fist back about to break the steel cage, when someone knocked on the door. Hwoarang silently grumbled. 'Come on, Now?!?' He thought. Jin was in the middle of taking off his dark trench coat, a tired look in his eyes.

"State your name and business." Jin said, obviously too tired to be having anyone at the moment, as he took off his trench coat and hung it.

"Jin it's Lars." Hwoarang was surprised to not hear a 'sir or Mr. Kazama.'

Jin seemed surprised by the visit. "Come in."

Lars entered the room and closed the door behind him and locked it. Jin took note of that.

"Jin, What's going on? You haven't been yourself lately." Lars said clearly concerned.

"It's none of your business," Jin said taking his tucked in shirt out.

"Jin..." Lars said. "If it's about what I told you-"

"It's nothing about that." Jin says. "I've already said I don't feel the same way, and I apologize for that, but that is never going to change."

They stayed in silence for a while. Jin sat on his bed and looked at the ground. Lars looked outside, thinking deeply about something. He seemed.... Hurt. 

Hwoarang didn't know what to think. Does Lars like Jin? And Jin doesn't like him? What is this? It could be something else he didn't know. He shouldn't be surprised. Jin, is a ver handsome man. What? huh? Nani? Did he just call Jin handsome? There has to be something wrong with him. Hwoarang shook his head.

Lars finally spoke up. He walked closer to Jin. "Then will you allow me the pleasure of your company once more?" 

'great, they're gonna sit and chat now, How long is this gonna take?' Hwoarang thought, annoyed he has to wait even more for his fight.

Jin nodded, and Hwoarang almost groaned out loud.

Than Jin stood up and looked Lars in the eyes. Lars put his hand on his neck, and brought his face closer to his.

'Wait a second, They were kissing?' Hwoarang did not believe his eyes.' The almighty Jin Kazama, was gay? And they've also done this before? What the even shit'. Hwoarang stared as the made out. 'I feel like a creep watching them.' But he didn't move or look away.

Lars placed his hand under Jin's buttoned up shit and rubbed at his abs, moving up more, feeling his nipples. Jin let out a gasp into the kiss, that was quikly swallowed out by Lars. Lars removed his hand from under his shirt and started unbuttoning it. He opened it but didn't take it completely off, leaving it on Jin's shoulders. He separated from the kiss and pushed Jin gently onto the bed. Lars kissed down his neck, and Jin tried not to moan when Lars reached his nipples and started sucking, but a moan escaped and Hwoarang felt something in him stir at the sound. Jin was flushed when Lars was done with his nipples. He started panting, and Hwoarang found himself actually liking that expression on Jin's face, though he would never admit it. Lars reached his pants and unbuckled it, sliding it down along with his boxers, revealing his hard on. Than he suddenly took his cock into his mouth in one fell swoop, Jin moaned a bit louder than last time, and he seemed embarrassed by it, since he covered his face and mouth with his arms. Lars was sucking him off and Jin was making the most amazing sounds. 

Hwoarang has never seen this side of Jin and he immediately liked it, he only wished he was the one that was making those delicious sounds come out of his mouth. Hwoarang almost smacked himself when he thought this, he tried so very hard to ignore his erect cock. he didn't want to believe he was hard by just watching Jin and hearing his moans, and continued watching. Lars was still giving him a blowjob, sucking him while gripping his thighs. Jin was close Lars could tell the way Jin tried to buck into Lars's mouth, and just when Jin was about to tense, Lars stopped.

Jin almost whimpered. Hwoarang wanted him too, as he reached for his cock, palming it through his pants. 'No he can't jerk off here'. Hwoarang removed his hand.

Lars got up and removed his clothes. Standing in only his boxers, a tent clearly shown. 

"Lube?" Lars asked. Jin was still panting but he pointed at the top drawer near his bed. Lars opened the drawer and got out the lube. He spread some on his hand. "Turn around" Lars almost ordered. Jin did as he was told and turned around, his round ass in the air, as he got on his hands and knees.

Hwoarang was so close to yanking off his pants and jerking off to the sight, but he used every bit of willpower not to. Hwoarang than noticed scars on Jin's back, it's where his wings sprouted when he became devil Jin. ' I guess Jin got rid of his Devil form, but was stuck with the reminder.' I wonder if it hurts.'

Lars placed his knees on the bed and reached for his ass. With his dry hand he took an ass cheek and kissed it, before he started applying the lube on his asshole. He rubbed circles on his rim, before pushing a finger in. Jin gasped and got on his elbows, resting his head on top of the them. Lars pumped his finger in and out, before putting another in, scissoring him, stretching him out. Finally Lars stood and pulled down his own boxers.

Hwoarang looked at his length and smirked, he was big, but not bigger than Hwoarang. Hwoarang was bigger by an inch or so and he was also thicker. Hwoarang found himself thinking, that he could give Jin better sex. Hwoarang was far from inexperienced. Thanks to his handsome looks, he got many girls pining for him. And he was pretty good in bed if he says so himself.

Lars got back on the bed and slowly entered Jin. Jin kept his mouth shut, when he felt a gasp coming. He felt slight burn, but he was already stretched out so it didn't hurt that bad. Lars started thrusting in and out slowly carefully, looking for Jin's sweet spot. He hit it once and Jin moaned, he found it. Lars continued thrusting in trying to get Jin's sweet spot, but missing a few times.

'If it were me I'd get his prostate with EVERY thrust, unlike this inexperienced prick'. Hwoarang found himself thinking.

Lars wasn't as experienced as Hwoarang, he was too busy to have sexual encounters, though he's had a few, he tries to keep all his relationships professional, but he couldn't hold back when he saw Jin, naked in his room that one time. He started to sleep with him whenever he thought Jin had too much on his mind, or he was stressed. He did this for both of them. To relieve Jin and to try and get closer to him. He did get closer to him but not in the way he wanted. 

Lars felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. So he reached for Jin's cock and started pumping him. With one thrust, Jin came with a muffled moan, and Lars came soon after. They collapsed on the bed, panting and coming down from their high. A few moments later, Lars got up and dressed.

"Rest easy, Jin." he says as he left the room. Jin closed his eyes, as he lazily got up and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Hwoarang cursed and made his way through the air vents desperate to find an empty room to jerk off in. he finally found a guest room and opened the steel opening carefully, and dropped down, happy to stretch out his back from that. He locked the door and dropped on the couch, pulling out his still erect cock. He place his hand on it. Jerking off and careful not to make a noise. He imagined Jin's face and jerked faster and harder. Still hearing an echo of Jin's moans. Hwoarang came hard. He quickly got up and cleaned his hands. Than he jumped back in the air vents, putting the steel cage back. He crawled back to Jin's room. The bathroom was opened and Jin was sleeping half naked in his bed. He was wearing his usual pants with the fire streak on the side. 

Hwoarang knew he couldn't fight him after what just happened. So he too slept. And it was quiet the uncomfortable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When he awoke, he felt his phone vibrating and the hacker was texting him to see if he was okay. He told her that he was fine and he needed more time. She texted back saying, that since he's delaying she wants more money. he granted her the money and put away his phone. He looked down to see Jin awake and going to the bathroom. He got out, still in his pants and left the room. Hwoarang crawled after him in the air vents as he made his way down the hall. Jin entered a large room, like a hallway but there was a large desk at the end and a wall behind that. The one side was completely made out of glass, overlooking the city. Jin sat down and flipped through his paperwork.

Hwoarang was yet again going to bust the opening, until there was another damn knock. Hwoarang stilled. 

"Come in". Jin answered without looking up. A solider came in with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He walked to the desk and placed it down. "Your coffee sir." He says.

"Thank you, you may leave." Jin shooed him away and the soilder left. Jin took a small sip before a heard a crash from above, as someone, broke through the air vent opening and dropped down.

Hwoarang, did not hesitate to come in before anymore interruptions occurred. 

Jin was surprised for a second but than he masked his emotions, he was rather good at that. Jin placed his arm on the armchair and placed his head on it.

"Hwoarang, what can I help you with?" He asks, no emotion what so ever portrayed.

"Fight me." Hwoarang said getting into his stance.

Jin shook his head. "how did you get in?" He asks.

"I have my ways." Jin just stares at him.

"Very well, but when I win, you will tell me how you got in."

"Don't you mean, If you win." Hwoarang asks, annoyed by Jin's confidence.

"No, I don't." Jin got up and stood across from Hwoarang, he smiled. Jin hadn't had a good fight since Azazel.

Hwoarang smirked. They both ran at each other each fist aiming at the other's face. They both get hit and fall back.

Suddenly Jin started to feel uneasy. Was it from yesterday? His stomach churned and Jin backed up. He clutched his stomach. 

Hwoarang stopped, noticing Jin's shakiness. "Wha the?"

Jin, than coughed into his hands. He saw... Blood?

Jin quickly reached for the coffee cup and smelled it closely. It was poisoned!

Hwoarang saw the blood, and how Jin's eyes widened when he smelled the coffee, and he immediately knew something was wrong.

Jin stumbled for balance, placing his hand on his desk to keep himself upright.

Hwoarang rushed to help, he held Jin, quietly concerned for the man.

"What's wrong?" Hwoarang asked.

"I've been poisoned." Jin answered coughing out more blood on his hand.

Hwoarang didn't know why, but he was scared. he was scared that Jin might die.

"There's a button under my desk, press it." Jin asked Hwoarang, and Hwoarang immediately obliged. He moved with Jin in his arms behind the desk, and felt under the desk for the button. When he found it, he clicked it, and let Jin sit in his chair. 

Hwoarang heard the door open and in came in Lars.

"Who are you?" Lars asked, getting into a fighting stance. Her face hardening when he saw Jin dizzily sitting in his chair.

"What? No No this wasn't me, someone poisoned him!" Hwoarang tried to say but Lars wasn't taking any of it. Lars ran towards him intent on taking Hwoarang down.

"L-Lars, I-it wasn't him." Jin got out weakly, and Lars stopped, and instead ran to Jin.

"What's happened." Lars asked.

"It seems we have a traitor." Jin got out.

'Crap, Lars hated seeing Jin so weak.

Suddenly the alarms went off. 'Intruder Alert' Intruder alert' It said.

Lars quickly turned on Jin's computer, opening up the security camera's footage.

A bunch of the G corp's soilders was taking out the tekken force and are headed towards them.

"Shit shit shit," Lars cursed. Everything was going so wrong. Then he noticed a fimiliar face, in the footage.

"Kazuya's here." Lars grit his teeth. They needed to get out of here and fast, and get Jin to a doctor.

Jin's eyes widened at the mention of Kazuya's name. And despite being poisoned, his eyes filled with hatred. Hwoarang noticed this.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do." Lars started. "You" he said pointing at Hwoarang, "Take him to this address," Lars took a sticky note, from the desk and wrote something down. "Tell them that I sent you, say my full name, Lars Alexandersson. Once you are inside take him to the doctor, in room B18, But whatever you do, Do not take him to a hospital, there are many after Jin and the hospital is too public. When you find the doctor, do not leave Jin alone with him. Do you understand me?"

"Why is he dangerous?" Hwoarang asked, confused.

"Not exactly just do it." Lars answered.

"What about you?"

"I'll hold them back. You, just do what I told you."

Hwoarang nods.

"Leave through the window."

There was a bang at the door. They were trying to get in.

"Go Now!"

Hwoarang nods again, picks up Jin, and puts him carefully over his shoulder. He breaks the window and exists.

Lars watched them leave. 'Please Jin, Be safe.' A large bang indicated that the intruders have breached the room.

The soilders stopped in two lines. Kazuya entered between them. His eyes seeing only Lars, and a sour expression came upon his face.

"Where is my pathetic son." Kazuya asked.

"Not in here." Lars answered, getting ready to fight. The soilders aimed at Lars, and Kazuya put his hand up.

"I'll take this one." Kazuya said taking off his tuxedo. They both charged at each other, ready to bring the other down.

\------------------------------

Hwoarang ran through the buildings, jumping and moving in the shadows.

Jin was passed out, and Hwoarang was praying that he wasn't dead. He looked at the address, running faster to escape the lights of the helicopters above. The place was pretty far on foot, but Hwoarang never slowed down.

When at last he reached the address. It looked pretty shady, it was a small house, all dark, and looked more like a rundown club. He knocked on the door.

Someone opened the door, wearing all black and covering their face. In a mailed voice they asked, "Who goes there?"

"Uh, I was sent by Lars Alexandersson." Hwoarang answered. The opened the lock and let him in. There was no one in sight. The black figure lead Hwoarang downstairs. There was a club of people dancing and drinking.

"What room?" He asks.

"B18." Hwoarang answered.

"This way." The figure led Hwoarang through a hall, of people making out. The people hanging out decreased as they moved further down the hall, until it was completely empty. Finally they reached a room labeled B18. The figure knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice says.

"Guests of Lars Alexandersson."

"Oh, well come on in, haven't heard from that old chap in a while." Hwoarang enters into a room, full of medical supplies and 3 medical beds.

There was an old man filling up a meniscus. He was completely bald and had a white mustache. He looked over at Hwoarang, and who might you be. 

"This isn't the time for introductions, Jin's been poisoned and Lars sent me here, can you help me."

"Oh dear, you must hurry, put him on the bed." Hwoarang placed Jin on the bed. Jin was starting to sweat.

The old man took a sample of Jin's blood and placed it in a cup of clear liquid, it turned blue. "This is a very rare kind of poison.We must treat it right away." The old man opened his cupboard and reached for a bottle of green liquid. He filled a needle with it, and moved to inject Jin with it on his arm. Jin squirmed half conscious. "Hold his hands down".

Hwoarang did as he was told as the old man strapped Jin's hands and feet onto the bed.

"There are some side effects that might cause him latch out," They waited for Jin to calm down.

"Well, you must leave him here with me for the rest of the day, I must check to see if the cure worked completely, so if you have any other business to attend to, you may go." The old man said this looking at Jin and licking his lips. His eyes going over Jin's naked chest.

Now Hwoarang knew what Lars was talking about when he told him not to leave Jin alone with this perverted old man.

"No, I have no business, I'll stay here." Hwoarang said almost gagging.

"Oh he must of told him, that Lars." the old man muttered.

"Well I'm Dr. Phillip." He offered.

"Hwoarang." Hwoarang replied shaking the doctor's hand.

"Well I shall be on my way." Phillip left the room.

Hwoarang took a seat next to the bed. He stared at Jin sleeping peacefully and he found himself thinking of how he would love to wake up to that face every morning.

Hwoarang clutched his head and tried to shake the thoughts away. But he couldn't help it, Hwoarang might actually like the guy. Not like a friend or a good fighting buddy. He wanted him, and he was too stubborn to admit it. Hwoarang drifted to sleep thinking about nothing but holding Jin in his arms, keeping him safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Phillip entered the room. He stood at the door for a minute checking if Hwoarang was pretending to sleep. When he was sure that he wasn't, he tiptoed to Jin's bedside.

Placing a hand on Jin's cheek, Phillip whispered. "Do not fret my dear, you and I will be together, very, very soon."

Jin squirmed but was still not fully awake. "Mm". Phillip licked his lips. Phillip moved to Hwoarang, with a needle filled with sleep sedative. He intended on injecting Hwoarang with it, so that he could have Jin all to himself, without any interruptions.

Phillip moved carefully, getting the best angle, and just as he was about to inject Hwoarang with it, a hand stopped him at his wrist.

"What do you think your doing?" Hwoarang was awake, and he wasn't happy.

"Ah, well you see, this was to um" Phillip tried to distract Hwoarang by rambling. Hwoarang rose an eyebrow at him. Phillip slowly removed Hwoarang's hand from his. "Well it's just a mistake really." Phillip said turning around, but than he turned back to Hwoarang quickly injecting Hwoarang with it, before he could react.

"Y-You bastard." Hwoarang said weakly before falling into a deep sleep.

"Sleep, Doctor's orders." Phillip cheered. Turning back to Jin, he speaks, "Now, my sweet, we are alone." The Doctor drags a finger down Jin's chest. "Such a beautiful body." His finger circles around a nipple. "I'll be doing this slowly, so that I may memorize every sound that comes out of your mouth, and every beautiful curve of your body." Than he lowers his head down to Jin's chest, licking down to a nipple. Licking it and leaving a trail of saliva circling it, than moving to the second nipple, licking all and around it.

Jin moves unconsciously making a grunt.

"Oh you taste divine my dear." Phillip says lifting his head up, hands finding Jin's belt, undoing it and sliding it down to the restraints at his feet. Kissing down to his V line, and hooking his fingers on Jin's underwear, while looking back at Jin's face to see it scrunched up. "Mm, the expressions you make."

Just when he was about to slide it down, the door opens with a thud. 'I should've locked the door.' Phillip thought, as the one person that he didn't want to see, comes in.

"Lars, I can explain." Phillip tried to reason with the rather angry man.

"Shut your trap, old man!" Lars ran at Phillip, grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the wall. "I warned you about this before, I told you that if you ever lay a finger on Jin, I will break ever single one of your limbs." Lars yelled not taking any of Phillips' bullshit.

"I'm an old man I forget quiet fast, you can't blame m-" Lars squeezed harder until the doctor was choking.

"W-wait ugh".

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right this minute!"

"I know who the traitor is at the zaibatsu." Phillip said really fast, before he could choke again.

Lars wanted so bad to end his life, but valuable information such as this cannot be found just anywhere, and this old man had connections. He's also helped many times in the past. Lars tried to reason with himself, until finally, very very reluctantly, when Phillip's face turned all shades of purple, he let him go.

Phillip was having the biggest coughing fit, trying to get his breath back as Lars walked back to Jin, pulling his pants back up, getting a towel and wiping his upper torso. "Did you give him the cure?" Lars asked. "Y-yes." The Phillip answered.

After he was done, he looked at Jin's face, his breathing went back to normal. He placed a hand on his cheek, and kissed his forehead. He looked to see Hwoarang asleep. "What did you do to the guy?" "*Cough* Just *cough* sleep sedative." The doctor answered.

Lars then moved back to the doctor, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room.

"Talk now." Lars said folding his arms over his chest. Phillip explained to Lars who the traitor was, just a nobody that wanted extra profit so he helped out G Corp.

"I'll have to investigate, where's your computer room?" Lars asked.

"Oh it's down there, third door from here." Phillip was about to go back in but Lars grabbed his arm.

"Uh, uh, your coming with me." Phillip followed Lars into the room and they researched about the break in and such.

A couple hours passed by and Hwoarang woke up in his chair. At first stretching from a good sleep, craning his neck from the uncomfortable position it was in the chair. then, he suddenly remembered. 'That stupid doctor!' Hwoarang got up fast looking around for any sign of the pervert, but all he saw was Jin sleeping soundly. He relaxed but this time didn't let his guard down. 'What if he did something to Jin while I was asleep'. The realization hit him, he looked to Jin again. Checking for any marks, or harm to Jin's body, but finding none.

The door opens and Hwoarang looks to see Lars. Lars glared at him.

"You had one job!" Lars exclaimed.

"What?" Hwoarang was confused.

"You were supposed to protect Jin when I couldn't."

Lars took a breath, trying to calm down, and keep his anger in check.

"I don't understand, what happened?"

"He was almost taken advantage of."

"What?" Hwoarang didn't know what to say, he felt ashamed. Ashamed that he couldn't protect one person.

"I came just in time, but that doesn't matter anymore, We need to get Jin somewhere safer."

All Hwoarang could do was nod.

Groans filled the room, as the person they were just conversing about awoke.

"Jin!" Lars rushed to Jin's bedside.

"What happened?" Jin asked as he sat up in his bed.

"You were poisoned and Hwoarang helped you get here, but this is no time to talk, we have to move you, I found a hotel not far from here".

Jin looked up at Hwoarang. "Thanks for helping me."

Hwoarang was surprised by the thanks, blushing a little, he replied, "Sure, no problem."

"I have to go back to the Mishima Zaibatsu's HQ, Hwoarang will take you to the hotel." Lars explained as he got up and moved to the door. And he spoke in a voice so that only Hwoarang can hear. "Try not to screw this up."

'Wait a second how did Lars know his name? He doesn't remember telling him his name. Oh well, I guess these government people have access to pretty much anything.' He phone vibrated, he checked the text, to see the address for the hotel. 'How the shit did he get his number? Damn that guy's scary. What else does he know?'

" I have to make a call."

Hwoarang explained as he moved to the other side of the room and got out his cellphone. He rung the number and the women answered.

"Hey there cutie, what do you need?"

"Can you drop off my motorcycle at the address I'm gonna send you?"

"Sure thing Hun, anything else?"

"No that's it." Hwoarang hung up as he walked back to Jin.

"Who was that? Your girlfriend?" Jin asked.

"Nope, just a friend, I'm currently single." Hwoarang answered not thinking much of the question.

A few minutes pass by and he gets a text.

-Got your wheels

-Alr thanx

-Anytime babe

"Can you walk?" Hwoarang asked.

"yeah," Jin replied as he got up and Hwoarang followed.

They walked through the hallway, through the club and upstairs, and finally outside. He spotted his motorcycle in the distance and was filled with joy. He absolutely loved his motorcycle, and couldn't live without it. Hwoarang ran to it and hopped on, putting on the helmet.

"Get in." Hwoarang said, wanting to take his ride for a spin. Jin got on the bike. "Hang on!" Hwoarang started at high speed, and Jin almost fell off, but he quickly grabbed onto Hwoarang's waist. Hwoarang was startled by the touch, but he quickly eased into it. It actually felt kind nice, being hugged by Jin, Maybe not intentionally but still.

Jin tried not to think about it, but he could literally feel Hwoarang's abs through his shirt, and it made his heart pump faster. He was getting light headed so without thinking he lay his forehead on Hwoarang's back. Jin caught what he was doing, but it would look stupid if he pulled back now. So he kept his head where it was. Hwoarang tensed at first, he didn't know what Jin was doing, so he looked in the rear view mirror to see him. 'It must be the wind, since he's not wearing a helmet, it's making him a bit dizzy'. Hwoarang thought, shrugging it off.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence, both parties thinking of the other's body and how they felt against each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the late update, Had some technical difficulties, But here it is! Enjoy!

The arrival to the hotel went unnoticed by Jin, considering he has fallen asleep. Hwoarang felt the slump of Jin's body several minutes ago, and he didn't want to wake him, thinking he deserved a rest, but he didn't have a choice when they reached their destination. Hwoarang stripped his own helmet placing it in front of him.

"Jin, wake up." Hwoarang nudged at the body behind him.

Jin's head was still on Hwoarang's back as he woke up, rather tired. He was surprised at first than he remembered what happened, and relaxed. Hwoarang felt nice, 'It would be better if he could cuddle with him', as soon as that thought wormed it's way into Jin's brain, the sooner it left. He got off the motorcycle and almost fell. Well he did fall, just not on the ground but into Hwoarang's arms, he didn't know what would've been more embarrassing.

"S-sorry." Jin apologized not having noticed that Hwoarang had got off the bike too.

"uh you alright?" Hwoarang questioned, concerned.

"Fine." Jin answered.

"Here." Hwoarang grabbed Jin's arm and put it around his own shoulders, bringing an arm to grip Jin's waist.

Jin felt his cheeks heat, he's never felt this way around anyone, not even Lars. It was weird and new to him. The two strolled to the entrance of the hotel. Hwoarang opened one door and led both of them inside. Sauntering to the clerk, Hwoarang gave his and Jin's name. The women, gives them a key, informing them of the room that has already been paid for. 

They trudge to the elevator, and at last reach their room. Hwoarang unlocks it and drags Jin in, placing him on the bed. Jin heaves a sigh as he relaxes into the comfortable sheets. Looking around Jin noticed the other bed, there was a balcony on one side of the room. Hwoarang hopped on his bed, loosening his tired limbs. 

After a while, Jin speaks up. "Hwoarang?"

"Yeah?" Hwoarang coaxed.

"Why are you doing this?" Jin puzzled.

"Doing what?"

"This, helping me, Why?"

"Well, uh, honestly, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know, you don't just help someone without a reason, especially since I...."

"Since you what?" Hwoarang quizzed.

Jin mutters something but Hwoarang doesn't hear it. "What?"

"Since I almost killed you!" Jin barked, feeling the guilt hit him full force, now that he's admitted it out loud.

Hwoarang was quiet for a moment, surprised that Jin actually remembered.

"That wasn't you". Hwoarang tired to reason.

"Yes, it was! Or at least it was a part of me. Wether or not I meant it doesn't matter, all that matters is that I hurt you, and I should've tried harder to stop it. I'm sorry."

Hwoarang could feel the guilt dripping from those words, and he didn't want Jin to feel this way.

"Jin, I forgive you, I forgave you a long time ago, because I knew that if you could've stopped it, you would've, so stop blaming yourself, I'm alive and kicking. There's nothing that can put me down." Hwoarang laughed and Jin let out a small laugh as well, it was a pleasant sound to Hwoarang, now he only wished to see him smile, but the lights were out and they needed to sleep. "Well goodnight."

"Night." 

\----------------------------

Jin was the first to wake up the next morning, at least that's what thought, when he gazed at the bed next to him, it was made Hwoarang was nowhere to be seen.

The shower was turned on, hinting Hwoarang's location. Jin sat up in bed swinging the covers off himself. Slouching on the pillows, he took a breath. 

The bathroom door in front of him, opened. Hwoarang emerged half naked, only a towel covering his lower body and Jin sucked in a breath as his eyes raked over Hwoarang's body from his chiseled chest to his gleaming abs.

Hwoarang didn't notice Jin staring seeing as he was too busy drying off his hair. He slid his towel around his neck, and at last, noticed Jin. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh, uh it's fine." Jin shrugged it off finally taking his eyes off Hwoarang's oh so sexy body and directing them to the window, hoping that the rapid beating of his heart wasn't heard by the red head. 

"You okay there kazama?" Hwoarang's question brought Jin's eyes back up at his body.

"Yeah." 

"Just need to put on some cloths and I'll order breakfast." Jin just nods, his eyes following Hwoarang's movement as the red head got his cloths and went back into the bathroom.

There was a knock on the door and Jin got up to open it.

An old man stood outside their door with a bag.

"Your cloths sir Kazama." Jin took the bag with a simple thank you. Hwoarang was out of the bathroom dressed, and Jin was disappointed wether he was willing to admit it or not.

"Who's that?" Hwoarang asked

"Lars sent up some guy to get me some fresh cloths." Jin replied.

"Wanna shower first before you change?"

"Yeah." Jin walked into the bathroom, starting the shower, and getting in. He scrubbed himself of the dirt and sweat that had gathered on his body from the days before. When he was done, he got out dressed in a his regular pants and a tank top, he got a call from Lars and answered it.

"Hello, sir." Lars voice filled Jin's ears.

"Good morning captain." Jin greeted.

"I have some good news and bad news, Bad news is that the G Corp troops still have the Mishima zaibatsu headquarters, good news is that we have a chance to take it back, we are pushing in, though it is slow we will have it in a matter of time."

"That's good, thank you Lars." 

Lars was surprised that Jin thanked him, and even called him Lars. He usually calls him by his name when they are in bed, alone and that is always rare. "Your uh welcome." And Jin hung up.

Hwoaranng watched as Jin exited the bathroom and he sighed. He knew that he had to tell him, and if it wasn't now, than he'll never get the chance. He's never felt so nervous about something in his entire life. 

While Jin was in the shower, Hwoarang thought about last night. He never really knew why he forgave Jin for what he did, it just felt right. No normal person would've just forgiven him unless you're the most nicest person in the world, but Hwoarang wasn't, so why? Than his thoughts took him to the past couple of days and it just confirmed it.

"Jin?" Hwoarang walked close to Jin, being careful not to invade his personal space.

"Yes?" Jin curiously responded.

"There's something I need to tell you." Hwoarang took a step forward and Jin backed up. Another step forward another step back. One more step forward and Jin's back was against the wall, heart beating fast, blood rushing at the closeness between Hwoarang and him. He wanted to know what Hwoarang is trying to tell him, but they are just a little too close for comfort.

"I'm....not sure how to say this." Hwoarang let out a laugh, bringing a hand to scratch at his neck nervously. They were inches apart and Hwoarang knew it.

Hwoarang dropped his arm, closed his eyes, breathed a sigh and opened them up again. "Screw it." As soon as those words left Hwoarang's mouth his other hand reached behind Jin's neck, pushed his own body on Jin's and kissed him. Pulling back for just a second before going back in. Hot lips eagerly seeking out the other.

Jin didn't know what was happening, he couldn't process anything when those lips were moving so sensualy against his own. The unexpected softness of Hwoarang's lips and his gentle hands as they caressed his neck and hip, was overwhelming, he couldn't move. His mind was scrambled as he could finally feel his arms. When he got a full grasp at what was happening, he placed his hands on Hwoarang's shoulders and pushed him away, breaking the kiss. Jin panted as Hwoarang gave him some room.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hwoarang asked confused and maybe just a tiny bit, very tiny bit, teeny weeny, hurt.

"N-no, it's just, I don't know what this is, and we can't move on until I do."

"It is what it is, I'm sure you know."

"Lars told me about you, he said that you're a playboy, and sleep with anyone that's remotely good looking. I'm sorry but I can't have this relationship with you if all we're gonna be is a bunch of fuck buddies."

It's true he was a playboy, Key word, was. That's all in the past, he's not like that anymore, but that's not what came out of his mouth, instead came out...

"You mean like how you are with Lars?" Hwoarang knew he shouldn't have said it, but I mean he's right, right?

"What?" Jin said appalled. Hwoarang stepped back further away from Jin and turned around, not being able to look at Jin's eyes.

"I've seen you guys together, don't lie to me, how do  _I_ know that you're not gonna take it seriously when you have Lars' dick up your ass." Jealousy has gotten to him, it reared it's ugly head making Hwoarang say things he was going to regret later.

"T-That's different."

"How! How? Tell me How it's different!"

Jin said nothing. He wasn't sure about his feelings, so he couldn't think of anything to say. 

"That's what I thought," Hwoarang said grabbing his stuff and storming out of room.

Jin stood processing what just happened. He didn't blame Hwoarang for leaving, it seemed appropriate. Jin should've said something, before he left though. Maybe he should go find him, he doesn't know what to say when he finds him but, when he gets there, he gets there.

However, when he opened the door, Lars stood in front of him, looking a bit disheveled.

"Lars, did you see Hwoarang?" Jin asked.

Yes, just a moment ago, he told me quote 'Oh great you're here, now I can leave, tell Jin not to follow me." Maybe Jin shouldn't go after him. "Did something happen?" Lars questioned

Jin thought back to the kiss and his cheeks heated up. "N-no."

"oh, well we don't need him anymore, We've secured the Mishima Zaibatsu's HQ, we can head back."

"Okay, lead the way."

\--------------------------

Hwoarang stomped out of the apartment, so not happy to see Lars of all people, it just worsened his mood. Jin had the nerve to ask _him_ if he just wanted a good fuck and end it just like that. Angrily walking to his motorcycle, and sitting on it, Hwoarang felt so annoyed, maybe even disappointed. He sighed, he might be overreacting, he thought as he remembered Jin's hurt expression at his words. 'Maybe I should just go back and apologize.' He thought while looking at his reflection in the helmet. 

He saw Jin walking towards a limo, and the red head smiled. He got off his bike and was about to make his way to Jin, but was stopped by a hand, Lars' hand.

"Move I need to talk to Jin." Jin had gotten in the limo and the air started.

"You're not going anywhere." Lars said.

"What?" Hwoarang said angered once again.

Lars pulled out his phone, "Driver, you can go, I'll be behind you."

"What are you-" Jin's car started moving.

"Stop!"Hwoarang shouted tried to lunge at him, but Lars dodged.

"Your job is done, Jin doesn't need you anymore."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You've somewhat protected him, when I wasn't here that was all you needed to do."

"Somewhat?"

"Even though I trusted Jin in your hands, you still failed him."

"What are you talking about?"

"The doctor." Hwoarang's anger dissipated as realization hit him.

"You can't protect him, I'm here and I'll take care of him."

"How exactly are you going to protect him better than me?" Hwoarang asked.

"I've protected him all these years haven't I?"

Hwoarang had nothing to say to that, he breathed out a sigh.

"I just want-", 

"Want what exactly? Huh? To be with him? To be by his side? If you haven't noticed he already has someone, me. He needs me more than he'll ever need you. So do us all a favor, and stay away from Jin." Lars was about to walk away, when Hwoarang spoke up.

"You....don't....know that." Hwoarang whispered.

"Take a hint, Hwoarang haven't you read the signs?" Hwoarang thought back to the kiss, how Jin, didn't react or kiss back, how Jin pushed him away, how he didn't follow him or try to find him when Hwoarang stormed out.

"But, I like him." Hwoarang got out. Finally admitting it out loud.

"Are you really willing to go after someone who will never return those same words to you?"

Hwoarang says nothing for a minute. He sighs, thinking that maybe Lars is right. "No."

"Good, then I'll be on my way, and I know that it might not feel like it, but this is for the best."

Hwoarang watched Lars get in a car and speed off.

He never felt so empty in his life.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Hwoarang sat in his temporary apartment once again. Contemplating his next move, again. Maybe he should just leave Jin alone. Sighing Hwoarang got out his phone and dialed a number.

"Well hello, this is the second time you've called me, Is it my birthday?" The women answered.

Hwoarang chuckled into the phone. "Hi there Diane."

"Hehehe, hiiii, so you need anything?"

"Can we meet up?"

"Sure babe, been a while since I had a good dick."

"No not like that, just wanna talk."

"ohh, too bad, I thought you were back to your playboy ways."

"Nah, that's not me anymore."

"I liked the fuckboy you thooooo."

"heh, I never liked him."

"awwww, alright where do you wanna meet up?"

"The bar on this street."

"Be there in 5." 

And that ended the call. Hwoarang grabbed his jacket and went out the door to the location his friend Diane, would be. He was at the bar in less than a few minutes and Diane was sitting at the counter waiting for him.

"Started without me?" Hwoarang said noticing a drink in her hand, as he took a seat next to her.

"Hwoarang, I really needed this drink as much you look like you need it." She answered taking a sip.

"What do I look like?"

"Like shit."

"That bad huh?"

"Mhm."

Hwoarang turned to the bartender, "I'll have what she's having." The bartender nods and turns around.

"Sooooo, watchya wanna talk about?"

"Honestly, just life. How have you been doing?"

"Alright, I punched my ex boyfriend in the face, 'cause he couldn't keep his dick in his pants."

"Haha, Where is he now?"

"Fucking his mom or something I don't know." Hwoarang laughed at her joke as the bartender passed him his drink.

"Honestly like I was gone for 2 days. 2 days!"

"That has got to be a record." Hwoarang says taking a sip.

"I have the worst taste in guys."

"No kidding."

"So, what have you been up to?" Diane redirects the question back to Hwoarang.

"well, uh nothing really."

"Yeah right, What about that guy you said you wanted to fight so bad?"

"Honestly, I don't think feel like it anymore."

"Fine, then I'll just get to the point. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just felt like I needed a drink."

"Come on Hwoarang, I know when you're lying."

"Ughhh". Hwoarang placed both elbows on the counter and rested his head on his hands.

"Don't ugh me, tell me."

"I just feel lost."

"Why's that?"

"I feel like I made a mistake."

"Then, go fix it, simple as that."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is, you're just fooling yourself into thinking that it isn't, just so you don't have to deal with it." Hwoarang says nothing. "What's the problem anyway?"

"There's a guy." Hwoarang whispers.

"You're gay!?!?" Diane says louder than she should've.

"Shhhh, no I'm not gay, maybe bi, ugh I don't know."

"Wow, I did not see that coming." Diane says going back to her drink. "Wether you're gay or-"

"I'm not gay!."

"Okay okay, but the point is, if you like the guy go after him."

"Like I said, It's not that simple."

"tell me why it's not that simple."

"I said some things to him that I shouldn't have, I don't think he'll forgive me."

"Did you talk to him about it?"

"No,"

"Then how are you so sure he won't forgive you?" Hwoarang says nothing again. "How well do you know him?"

"Well, we were in the iron fist tournament together."

"Have you gotten a chance to talk to him?"

"No, he left in a limo before I could."

"A limo huh? What is he, a company CEO?"

"Something like that."

"Either way you shouldn't give up, you're not the type to just give up."

"Maybe I should this time."

"ughhh, you are being so annoying right now, did you make a move on him?"

"Yeah, I kissed him but he pushed me away."

"Really, you got rejected."

"yeah."

"Did you ask him why he pushed you away?"

"Yeah."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said he didn't want to be one of my quick fucks."

"That's all?"

"Yeah." Hwoarang felt a hand slap his head, and he looked up at Diane. "Ow!" He exclaims rubbing the back of his head.

"You. Are. An. Idoit."

"What did I do!"

"He said he didn't want to be one of you're quick fucks right?"

"Right."

"You're a freaking idiot, he meant that he didn't want just a fuck and go realtionship, he wanted something real, like and actual relationship, the kind with lovers, ya retard."

Realization dawned on Hwoarang and his eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right."

"Oh my god, I was so hurt that he pushed me away, that I thought he said he didn't want me at all."

"You're a real dumbass y'know that?"

"Oh shit, I gotta go." Hwoarang downed his drink and was at the door when Diane called him.

"Wait where are you going?"

"The Mishima Zaibatsu's headquarters!" And with that Hwoarang was gone.

"The Mishima Zaibatsu? Wait a second, iron fist tournament, fancy limo, company CEO. Holy shit, That's Jin Kazama." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning- SMUT*

Hwoarang was on his motorcycle, wind blowing past his helmet, anxiously driving to the Mishsima Zaibatsu HQ. His plams sweaty as he sped on the highway. The sun was setting, it was almost night.

This time he knew what he wanted, he wanted Jin, all to himself. He wanted to kiss those plump lips, he wants to hold that slim waist, he wants to bring him closer, he wants to embrace him, he wants  _him._ He just prayed that Jin felt the same, that Diane was right. He's going to get to Jin, even if he has to go through Lars, at this point he would do  _anything_. 

As soon as the large building of the Mishima Zaibatsu was in view, Hwoarang sped fast, faster than the speed limit, it's a miracle he didn't crash, but years of driving his motorcycle and random street races has taught him much. 

Quickly getting off at the exit and riding into a parking lot nearby, Hwoarang got off his bike and strolled in a confidant stride to the doors of the large building. Walking up to the women at the counter he said in a breathy voice, "I need to see Jin."

"Your name?" She asked.

"Hwoarang," The women looked at her computer typing something, Hwoarang impatiently looked around. There were soilders guarding every door, and elevator.

"I'm sorry, Hwoarang but, you are not allowed to even be in this building." Hwaorang looked back at the women.

"What? Says who?"

"Mr. Alexandersson has requested that we do not let a red head named Hwoarang to see Jin. Guards." The guards took one look at Hwoarang and rose there guns pointedly at him.

"That bastard." Hwoarang grit his teeth. Jumping forward before anyone can react and knocking out a few soilders. He grabbed one guard and pointed a gun at his head that he stole. "No one move!" No one did.

Hwoarang moved backwards towards the elevator, then he noticed the hand scan, and he groaned. 'Well shit'

"Someone open this up!" Hwoarang ordered the soilders. No one moved. "Now!" Hwoarang shot close to a soilders foot and the a guard backed up quickly. "Next time I won't miss." The women finally moved towards the elevator. 

"Stop." Hwoarang groaned, he knew that voice, Lars. This shit just got worse.

"Put the gun down and we can talk."

"To hell with that!"

"Fine, then I'll let you see Jin after we talk."

Hwoarang thought for a moment, then he let the soilder go. "I get to keep the gun."

"That's alright." Hwoarang followed suit after Lars. They entered a room, pretty large by the looks of it, Hwoarang quickly got to the point.

"If you're gonna tell me that Jin doesn't wanna see me and that I should turn back around, you can save your breath."

Lars took a seat on one of the chairs, sighing, and for once actually breaking his composure. He slouched sliding his hand down his face and with a tired expression he replied, "I'm not going to tell you to stay away from Jin."

"Huh? For real?" Hwoarang was shocked to say the least.

"Yeah."

"That's.....surprising." Lars let out a laugh, a very very tired laugh.

"Jin, has been acting very strange, staying in his room for long hours, canceling appointments, not letting anyone into his room, and barely eating, I had to force him to take one bite of his breakfast yesterday."

Hwoarnag. "...."

"I tried everything to improve his mood, but he's just been so depressed ever since that day, and now there's nothing I can do for him, he's shut me out. It's like everyday he gets worse, and now I think I know why." Lars looked at him.

"Me?" Hwoarang pointed at himself.

Lars turned his eyes back to the floor. "No matter how much I tell myself that Jin is mine, he never will be, in reality he doesn't see me that way, at least not in this lifetime. I love him, really I do, but it's not meant to happen." Lars stood up and walked up to Hwoarang.

"You're the only one left that can help him, if you can't then no one can. I'm trusting him into your hands, don't ruin it."

Hwoarang nods firmly, "I won't".

"Here's my key card, show it to one of the soilders and ask them to take you to Jin." Hwoarang was already out the door. 

He found the nearest gaurd and asked him to take him to Jin, and that's what he did. Now Hwoarang stood at the door to Jin's room, and he found himself suddenly nervous. What if this was for naught, and Jin doesn't like him the way Diane and Lars seem to think that he does? Well guess he'll find out won't he? He opened the door, spotting Jin at the window staring absently at the city buildings. They were an amazing view in the night. Closing the door quietly, he observed Jin. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and black trousers with his even darker trench coat.

"Lars, I've told you to leave me alone." Jin turns around and his eyes widen. "Hwoarang?" He seemed...skinnier, guess Lars was right about the not eating thing. He was paler and had bags underneath his eyes, Hwoarang hated seeing him so weak, it tugged at his heartstrings.

The red head rushed to embrace Jin. Jin tensed. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said what I said, please forgive me." Jin relaxed and hugged back.

"It's okay, you were right." Jin whispers into Hwoarang's chest.

"Still, I shouldn't have said it." Jin stays silent, all these nights he spent alone, his thoughts were all but filled with Hwoarang, how he kissed him, and how he respected Jin's choice when he pushed him away, it took Hwoarang running out on him, to realize how much he wants him. "There's something I need to tell you." Hwoarang pulled away to look into Jin's drak eyes, " I love you so much, and I want to be with you, 'cause you've been all I ever think about, I want us to be together like in a real relationship." Jin smiled a heartfelt smile and Hwoarang's heart jumped in his chest.

"Me too," Jin replied.

"Good." Hwoarang leaned down to capture Jin's lips with his own. Taking in Jin's light cologne, Hwoarang deepened the kiss, making it more open mouth, as he slid his tongue between Jin's lips. Jin let out a slight moan, and Hwoarang smiled into the kiss. Tightening his hold on Jin's waist. Jin's hands came to wrap around his neck. The red head was loving how Jin panted in his arms. Tongues tangling, exchanged breaths, and tightening grips, then Jin's coat was off.

Hwoarang's hands moved to his upper back before roaming Jin's chest. Jin gasped when Hwoarang brushed a nipple. They broke the kiss for air, and Hwoarang brushed Jin's other nipple with a smirk, just to hear him gasp again. Hwoarang being as impatient as he is, reaches for Jin's buttons, undoing them and sliding them off his shoulders. Hwoarang traces his lips over Jin's jawline all the way to the shell of his ear, licking a stride there, earning a shiver from the other. Kissing back down to Jin's neck, gently biting down and whispering 'mine'. Jin moans as Hwoarang pushes him on his back on the bed. Tracing his kisses even lower to his collar bone, sucking the sensitive flesh.

"Mm Hwoarang~". Jin moaning out Hwoarang's name was music to his ears.

Hwoarang's kisses were hot on Jin's skin, every touch of his lips sending electric currents through his spine. He was hard, and he couldn't hide it, his hips involuntarily thrust into Hwoarang's rock hard abs, he prayed that Hwoarang wouldn't pay mind.

Those rock hard abs pressed back, and Jin moaned out.

"Patience Jin, we don't want you coming in your pants now do we?" Hwoarang smirked up at Jin and Jin whimpered. Pulling back, Hwoarang ran a finger down Jin's chest making him shiver. Then leaning back down, he took a nipple in his mouth, suckling and nibbling gently making Jin pant as another unconscious thrust came from Jin's hips and Hwoarang's hand grasped Jin's hip, keeping him still. Hwoarang wanted to savor every moment, every sound, every expression, every lovely curve of Jin's body, he wanted to remember this night till the day he died.

Switching to the other nipple, Hwoarang sucked, licked, and nipped, making Jin squirm on the sheets.

Gripping the sheets below him Jin begged,  _begged_. "Hwoarang.... Nngh...ah...Pleasee."

Hwoarang lifted his head to look at Jin's flushed face and his almost pout. Licking his lips, Hwoarang kissed Jin, full of desire and lust. Pulling his head back as the hand grabbing Jin's hip moves to cup Jin's cock through his jeans. Jin shivers as Hwoarang just barely strokes. He place's a peck on Jin's lips before removing his hands and body all together and standing up on his knees. 

Hwoarang removes his vest and shirt, making Jin gawk at his muscled torso. "Like what you see?" Hwoarang could visibly see Jin gulp. The red head hooked his fingers on Jin's pants and pulled them down, admiring the bulge in Jin's boxers as he took off the rest of the pants and tossed them in an unseen corner. 

Hwoarang lowers his head between Jin's legs, kissing his inner thighs. Jin was a painting mess by the time Hwoarang's hot breath reached his cock through the boxers. Hwoarang finally slid the last garment off and revealed Jin's aching hard on. Hwoarang didin't take him into his mouth, oh no, he sucked on Jin's ball sack, and kept him moaning for more, rolling them around in his hands and finally, finally, he grabbed Jin's cock and stroked gently, not too hard, actually not hard at all, just enough to make Jin moan without reaching his orgasm. 

Jin could feel nothing but the expert strokes of Hwoarang's hand, his eyes closed, hands gripping the sheets till they turned white, pleasure rippling through his body, moan after moan was forced out of Jin's throat. Then it stopped, again, and Jin opened his eyes to peer at Hwoarang as he strode to the cabinet, opened the top drawer, and got out the lube. How he knew where it was, Jin will never know. Jin watched as Hwoarang poured lube on his fingers before going back to his former position, facing Jin's cock. "Hwoar- Ah!"

Hwoarang had inserted a finger and had taken Jin in his mouth. Jin quickly covered his mouth to keep from moaning too loud, as he felt Hwoarang's tongue lick the underside of Jin's cock and felt the finger slowly pumping in and out, curving and making it harder for Jin, to keep himself quiet. 

Licking the head of Jin's cock then taking it all at once, repeating that same gesture, over until, Jin was moaning louder and not bothering to cover up the sweet sweet sounds since he was overcome by so much pleasure Hwoarang was providing. He would've kept going just to see Jin's face when he came, but his own hard on was going to kill him if he waited any longer. So he added a second finger pumping faster and harder, scissoring Jin's walls, stretching him open before adding a third finger, sliding it in and out, making sure Jin was well prepared and stretched out, before removing his hands and letting his cock go with a pop.

Hwoarang made haste removing his pants and boxers, before getting in between Jin's legs. Inserting the head of his cock, and making Jin shiver, Hwoarang leaned down and gave Jin a quick peck on the cheek. Jin wrapped his arms around Hwoarang's shoulders and buried his head in the red head's neck. There was a slight burn for Jin, as Hwoarang eased himself in all the way and let out a heavy breath. "God you're so tight."

Jin's mind was in a daze as Hwoarang started moving. He was bigger than Lars and when Jin first saw it, he didn't think it would fit, but here they are. In and out, the red head moved, not too fast. 

Hwoarang pulled back all the way to the head and slammed back in, making Jin moan loud, indicating that Hwoarang had found his prostate. Jin felt Hwoarang smile into his neck and he kissed and licked at the sensitive area as he pulled back and slammed in, hitting Jin's prostate hard and feeling Jin's nails dig into his skin letting out another loud moan.

Jin was never fucked like this before and God he loved it, it felt so good, and he didn't want it to stop. Hwoarang started thrusting faster hitting Jin's prostate every time and making Jin cry out in pleasure. "Hwoarang, Hwoarang, Hwoarang." His name repeated like a mantra only encouraged the red head to keep his thrusts steady, hard and fast, so fast.

Jin was close, but he did not want it to end so soon, this just felt so right, he never felt so happy, so loved, so  _perfect._ However, his orgasm came so hard, so hot, so amazingly good, that he clenched his walls a tad too tight around Hwoarang, that it brought him to his own climax. They came together moaning and groaning each other's name. Hwoarang let Jin relax into the covers and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I fucking love you Jin Kazama."

"I love you too Hwoarang."

Finally slumping together side by side on the bed. Both heavily breathing. Both so content. Both so happy, and both so freaking in love.


End file.
